Live Events
In Far Cry 5, Live Events were weekly personal and community challenges; if completed, they would reward the player for their personal contributions, while the community as whole aims for a cumulative target goal. If the goal is reached, the entire community who took part in the challenge would be rewarded. Events *Well Done *Arcade Dawn *Roadkill *Pickup Blowup *White Collar Job *Arcade Noon *Sharp Shooter *Friendly Fire *Root Canal *Explosion Hazard *Hambearger *Arcade Nights *Punchline *Heartbreaker *Slugger *Arcade Brunch Well Done The Well Done event's target is to kill animals with fire, such as fire bullets or arrows. Arcade Dawn The Arcade Dawn event's target is to spend 40 minutes in Arcade. Roadkill The Roadkill event is all about vehicular manslaughter. Kill animals and Peggies to unlock a unique quad and an outfit. Pickup Blowup The Pickup Blowup event is about one thing, and one thing only: blowing shit up. The goal was to destroy Cult pickup trucks with dynamite, pipe bombs, proximity mines, and remote explosives. Rocket Launchers and grenades don't count. Sorry, Hurk! White Collar Job The White Collar Job event involves killing either Jacob's Judges or standard Wolves with only arrows, and then looting the wolf collars from their bodies. No weapons are allowed other than the Compound Bow or the Recurve Bow. Arcade Noon The Arcade Noon event's target is to spend 40 minutes in Arcade playing Featured Maps. Sharp Shooter The Sharp Shooter event's target is to Kill 6 Peggies at least 160 meters. Friendly Fire The Friendly Fire event's target to kill Peggies by using your Guns for Hire. Root Canal The Root Canal event's target is to kill Peggies by using melee weapons, and then to loot their teeth. Explosion Hazard The Explosion Hazard event's target is to kill Peggies or predatory animals with environmental explosion damage. Hambearger The Hambearger event's target is to kill Bears with only handguns and sell their skins and meat. Arcade Nights The Arcade Nights event's target is to spend 40 minutes in Arcade playing Featured Maps. Punchline The Punchline event's target is to kill peggies with your fists, the brass knuckles, or while under the effects of the Furious homeopathic. Heartbreaker The Heartbreaker event requires the player to kill animals with their Fangs for Hire, and loot the animal hearts. Slugger The Slugger event requires the player to kill Peggies with Slug rounds from any shotgun. Arcade Brunch The Arcade Brunch live event requires the player to spend 40 minutes in Far Cry Arcade, in return for unlocking the 1887 "Arcade West" shotgun. Trivia *Live Events started on 3 April 2018, as they did not start immediately at launch. *The Sharp Shooter event was the first event the community failed to complete, and as such the Hunter Outfits were not awarded to players. *The Punchline event was the first event not to feature a companion comic alongside the event, and every event thereafter has not had one as well. *Live Events season came to an end on 25 September 2018.